


The Cool Patrol

by butterscotchnotebook



Category: Cool Patrol - Ninja Sex Party (Song)
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, First Time, Gangbang, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Slurs, Threesome, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterscotchnotebook/pseuds/butterscotchnotebook
Summary: Kid is being harassed and Dan lends a hand.





	The Cool Patrol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).



> Forewarning: there are instances of violence and slurs being used! Please proceed with caution!

Music blares in the roller rink, lights strobing and flashing and turning different colors. It made the Kid's head spin, made him feel weezy. He felt sick. Why was he here, then?  
He spotted two very familiar figures out of the corner of his eye, and he paled. They were the ones that managed to, without fail, whoop his ass at every turn. If there were any time to not want a beating, it was now. He stood up and made his way to the rental desk, back slung around his shoulder, hoping that they wouldn't see him and, if they did, didn't recognize him and just thought he was an average Joe renting average skates. Nothing to see here, folks, just a dude renting some skates, please don't beat me up.  
He got in line and felt a hand on his shoulder. Shit, too late, they spotted him and now he was about to get beat the fuck up by schoolyard bullies. They forced him to face them, wicked smiles carved on their faces.  
"Hey man, what're you doing here, buddy? We been looking for you," one of them asked with false enthusiasm. They brought him away from the crowd, towards the restrooms. The dragged him in, and as soon as the door was locked, one of them clocked him in the nose. He was pinned up against the wall, nose bleeding and broken, green hair in a death grip by the assailant. The smiles became doubly wicked, and Kid took in a sharp breath. They were going to fuck him up hard tonight.  
"Little gay boy, thinking you could avoid this beating? You don't deserve to exist here, fucking boys like a dirty fucking whore. You some kind of slut, huh?" He felt the other bully wrestle with his belt and he struggled, earning him a punch to the balls and a strong headbutt.  
"What'd I tell you about struggling, little kid? Don't fucking struggle next time, faggot."  
He felt a hand on his crotch, roughly fondling his balls. He felt tears running down his cheeks, and he tried again to get away, but failed. He felt a knife to his throat, the sharpened blade pressing dangerously close to his jugular. He stilled and took very shallow, measured breaths.  
"You do that again, and I'll slit your fucking throat, you hear me?"  
"Like fucking hell you will!" Kid roared, fuming with viscious anger.  
"You little mother-" He was ripped from the wall and thrown to the floor, and kicked sharply in the side. He felt a foot pressed painfully on his exposed crotch, making him wince.  
"You get the fuck off that kid, asshole." The pair of bullies turned away from him, and he turned to look at what they were fixated on. It was a man, much older than any of them, with curly hair and a five-o-clock shadow. He wore all black and a red bandana around his massive head of hair, and black eyeliner.  
"You let the fuck go of him or I go to the cops"  
"What proof you got, dickhead?"  
The black clad man waves his cell phone lightly in his hand. He casually leaned against the wall, whistling a short tune.  
"Let me say this one more time, for your thick heads; you let the fuck go of him, or I go to the cops." They get off him and head out of the door, proverbial tails between their legs. The man rushed over, kneeled down beside him.  
"You alright, kid? They fucked you up pretty bad."  
"You just contradicted your own question," Kid replied as he zipped his pants and buckled his belt. "I'm fine, much as I can be anyway. I would have appreciated the help a lot sooner though."  
"Sorry man, but I had to get enough footage for the police. Those losers are gonna read it and weep. Prison'll fuck 'em up more than I ever could." Kid walked to a bathroom mirror and, with a wince, set his nose back into place. He grabbed a paper towel and wet it, cleaning the blood off his face.  
"What's a kid like you doing here in a roller rink? I thought that was too boring for high school kids," he said with a chuckle. Kid shrugged.  
"Just looking for something to do, I guess," Kid replied as he finished up cleaning his face.  
"You got anywhere to be? Me and my boys are looking for some fun, think you might be interested?"  
"I am not a whore-"  
"No no no, I didn't mean for it to come across as that. We have some blotters, candy, other shit back at my place. Just looking for people to party with." Kid turned to this man with a look of bewilderment.  
"Are you asking me to go do drugs with you?"  
"Only if you want to, man, I'm not gonna make you do anything you don't want to."  
"You must be really desperate, if you're looking for random people."  
"Does seem desperate, now that I think about it. You in, or you out?"  
Kid thought about it. It was probably a terrible idea, and all of those drugs were illegal as hell, but on the other hand, it couldn't hurt to let loose and have a little fun. He was out for the night, his mum didn't expect him home until tomorrow...  
"Fuck it, I'm in. Let's go," he answered finally, straightening his tie. The guy visibly brightened.  
"Sweet! Follow me, the boys are waiting outside."  
"You came in alone to get people to party with you?"  
"It's not supposed to make sense, kid. It's all for the sake of the plot."  
Kid quirked a brow at that but said nothing. They walked through the rink again, and he spotted the bullies again. He quickly looked away and kept walking. He saw a group of guys similarly dressed to his companion. He recognized one of them, a classmate from his astronomy class, all-star on the soccer team. He didn't recognize the girls or the other two guys of the group.  
"Kid, these are the guys, and girls, I was talking about inside. Red hair is Don, skinny guy is Matty, Ryan is the big guy, and my buddy over here, scowling for all eternity, is Ninja Brian. These lovely ladies are Nat and Tara. And the man you are staring at so fondly, i.e. myself, is the legendary Danny Sexbang." Danny struck a dramatic pose, much to the collective chagrin of the group. Kid waved awkwardly at them.  
"You got a name, kid?" Don asked, pulling out and lighting what looked like a cigarette.  
"That's it, actually. Kid is my literal name," Kid answered with a sheepish grin, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Danny whistled. Kid scowled at him.  
"Alright, let's get this fuckin' show on the road! Kid, you ride with me." The girls went with Matty and Ryan, and Don, Brian, Danny, and Kid all piled into Danny's car. The car smelt of smoke and something else Kid couldn't figure out.  
"Sorry about my car smelling like pot, we were hotboxing yesterday and the smell still won't fuck off." Ah, so that's what that was. Kid waved it off, he didn't care, long as he got far away from that roller rink. Danny started the car and off they went to go get fucked up. It's not too far a drive, and soon they find themselves at an apartment building. They park and the group follows Danny upstairs. When they get to the apartment, he unlocks the door and the group heads inside. Kid sets his backpack by the couch and plops his happy ass on the worn cushions, sighing with relief as he felt himself relax.  
"There's food in the fridge if you want it, got some pop and other shit too if you want it," Danny said, more so to Kid than anyone else. Kid thanked him and ran a hand through his hair.  
"You said there was candy, was it like lollys and caramels or something completely different?" The group laughed at that, and Kid blushed sheepishly, looking away.  
"No, Kid, candy is a nickname, sweetheart," Tara said, popping her bubblegum. "It's ecstasy, plain and simple, kiddo."  
"We are not giving Kid candy, that's my shit and I'll cut a bitch," Matty said from the other couch, Ryan at his side. Tara rolled her eyes at him.  
"Sharing is caring, but I suppose you don't give a shit. Oh well," she said, shurgging. "We've got other party tricks up our sleeves. Like the blotters, now those are fun."  
"You guys are all sissies, with your party drugs and shit. I'll do my lines and that's all I need," Nat said as she sat down next to Kid. She curled up next to him, and hand on his thigh. He twitches but allows it; she won't hurt him. At least, not as far as he knows. "What abotu you, Kid? You got a thing, or you do everything?" Kid blushed again.  
"I've... never actually done any drugs before..." he muttered sheepishly, breaking eye contact with Nat. She sat up.  
"No way, you haven't done anything? Aaw, how cute! He's a virgin!"  
"Well you didn't need to go touting it to the goddamed world, did you?" She laughed and shook her head in amusement.  
"Honey, I meant that in the drug sense, not sex. We've all been ther, kiddo. My first ever was Molly and boy, that mother fucker had me. I was seeing shit, heart racing, freaking the fucke out. Swore to never do that again." She made a cross my heart motion across her chest.  
"Mine was badass, I don't know what the fuck you're on about Nat. Molly was great for me, best feeling in the world. Felt like I could do anything, " Don said, taking a puff from his not-cigarette. Kid didn't know what it was. He idly browsed his twitter feed, an increasing feeling of awkwardness settling in his gut.  
"With every awkard silence, a gay baby is born," Danny giggled. The room collectively groaned and rolled their eyes at the overused joke, but he paid them no mind. Danny pulled a glass object from his pocket and began to put the green stuff (which Kid had now gathered was pot) in the divot. He put his mouth on the smaller end of it, lit the green, and inhaled. He exhaled, smoke curling from his mouth and into the air, and Kid had to keep himself from blushing at the sight. He found it to be a somewhat erotic sight, and he was unsure as to why.  
Danny handed the glass object and lighter to Kid as he started to cough. Kid just stared at the things in his hands, unsure what to do with them.  
"Dan."  
"Yeah?" Dan managed between coughs.  
"I don't know how to use this."  
He managed to silence his coughing long enough to give Kid a look.  
"Shit, my bad man. So that smaller end of the pipe goes in your mouth, you take the lighter and light the bowl, inhale while it's lit, put the lighter out, then exhale. If you wanna get higher faster, hold your breath. Don't recommend that for you though, since this is your first time doing this." Kid rolled his eyes. He was not a baby, he could handle it. He put the pipe in his mouth and lit the bowl. He inhaled, and held his breath, before spluttering and coughing loudly. Danny pat his back lightly as he coughed, stifling giggles. He handed Kid a bottle of water and Kid accepted it, setting down the still somewhat smoking pipe and greedily drinking. He looked around at the room and saw that they were just sitting around, talking, paying him and Dan no mind, and he silently cheered. He caught Nat out of the corner of his eye and saw that her shirt was not on her body like it was supposed to be. She was on top of Don, who had his hands on her hips and a saucy look on his face. Kid's eyes widened and he turned away, facing Dan, and jerked a thumb in their general direction.  
"Oh, she does that whenever she gets her happy pills. She's kinda hot, isn't she?" They both looked over at Don and Nat, and Kid blushed hotly. Sure, he thought Nat was attractive, but he couldn't peel his eyes away from Don. His thick hair, dark eyes, muscle hidden beneath a white shirt and dark leather jacket: it was aesthetic heaven for him. Not to mention, he also couldn't help but find it undeniably sexy.  
"Between you and me, Kid, I'd wanna sleep with Don first too. He's fuckin' hot." Kid's cheeks went hot again, and he decided to take another hit to distract himself, before he got too flustered. Before he could, Dan grabbed the pipe.  
"You wanna shotgun it?"  
"What is that?"  
Dan giggled like a schoolchild at that and lit the lighter.  
"I'll show you!" He took a long drag from the pipe and motioned for Kid to come closer. He did, and Dan blew the smoke into his face. He inhaled, heart beating like a rabbit's with how close to his face Dan was. In a flash of anger, he grabbed Dan by the shirt, balling the fabric up in his fist and growling.  
"What gives, dude?"  
Kid looked him up and down, and with his free hand took the pipe and lighter and set them down on the coffee table.  
"If you're going to get close, don't be a bitch and close the gap, jerk." Dan gave him a look that dared him to do something.  
So he did.  
He dragged Dan to him and kissed him, hard, balling the cloth in his fist even tighter. He was vaguely aware of the others in the room, but in his altered state he could have cared less.  
Dan returned the favor, hands going up to fist Kid's green hair, teeth biting his lip. He shoved his tongue in the moment he had an opening and could have sworn he heard Kid moan when he did. They pull apart for air and find that the room had devolved into a state of very disorderly sex acts. Don and Nat were the only ones that seem to have noticed them and were actively enjoying the display. Matt and Ryan had elected to leave the room, and Brian had Tara sitting on his lap. Kid caught sight of Don's cock in his hand and turned red. He had heard rumors, but it was another thing to see it in person. He got up and walked over to Don, who gave him a quizzical look. Kid got down on his knees and Don seemed to take the hint, moving his hand from his cock to Kid's hair, running it through slowly. Nat gasped and giggled excitedly, hand reaching down her skirt to play with her clit through her panties. Tara had taken notice now had gotten off Brian's lap to instead sit with Nat, kissing and biting at her neck. Brian shrugged, moving to sit with Dan, who cocked his head curiously at Kid.  
Kid took a deep breath and let it out again. He was going to do this, and he'll be damned if his nerves get in the way.  
He stuck his tongue out and licked at the tip, feeling the hand in his hair twitch just a fraction. He kissed it, then put his mouth on it and sucked. His mouth felt full and his jaw began to ache, but he pushed through it, bobbing his head up and down, working what he couldn't get into his mouth with his hand. The hand that was in his hair tightened noticeably now, and Kid felt his dick twitch in his pants. He moaned around the dick in his mouth, and Don muttered an “oh fuck" under his breath. Kid began to pick up his speed, feeling a prideful shudder running down his spine as Don moaned like a wanton whore.  
The sight of all this made Dan hot. The way Kid took that cock, the mussed up hair. God, Dan could fuck someone like Kid all goddamn day.  
He was dragged from his thoughts when Don cried out, arching his back off the couch and tightening his fist in Kid’s hair even more. Kid spluttered a little bit but remained steadfast until Don pulled him off. He took his cock in his hand and jerked furiously, crying out again as he came, all over Kid’s face. Nat whispered an “oh my god" and smacked her free hand to her mouth, mewling quietly as she came, too. Don motioned for Kid to turn around and Kid did as told, turning round on his haunches to face Dan and Brian. Brian stayed silent, instead moving to Kid and kissing him sweetly. He licked the white strings of cum off his face, and Dan found himself up and on his feet before he was aware of it, sitting himself behind Kid and kissing his neck, slowly working to unbutton the shirt Kid was wearing. His hands worked their way underneath the fabric, exploring every inch of the smooth, milky pale skin underneath. His hands went to the fly of the other man's pants, but found them to already be open, and instead found himself awkwardly patting Brian’s face. Dan motioned for him to get off, and after a moment, he did. Dan practically threw off his jeans and boxer-briefs, got on to the one free couch, and beckoned Kid and Brian over. Kid removed his pants and underwear as he head over, as did Brian. Dan helped guide Kid onto his lap and stuck the tip of his lubed up cock to Kid’s hole. He went in slowly, earning an exasperated groan from Kid, who decided to sit his full body weight on Dan. He felt his cock slip right in and he gasped. Brian cocked his head at Dan.  
“Get up here on top of my face.” Brian’s eyes lit up and he obliged. Dan’s tongue licked at Brian’s hole as his hips thrust up into Kid, and the room became a cacophony of moans and wet sounds of sweat covered skin slapping skin. The girls went behind each of the boys not on his back and began peppering kisses all over their necks and backs. Kid suddenly yelled and he came all over the place, tightening around Dan's cock, bringing him to the edge too. Brian jerked himself and came all over Dan's chest, tears wetting the mask he wore.  
The five of them collapsed on the couch in a heap of heavy breathing. Don had apparently passed out just after he had finished.  
The group collectively decided to wait until later to clean themselves and the room up.  
Kid is the last to knock out. As he looks around, he chuckles to himself.  
He'll have to thanks those bullies later.


End file.
